STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!
by ionilove
Summary: A story about Jake's puppies up for adoption. Much cooler than it sounds.


**Hi! This is an Adventure Time fanfiction I started writing but I didn't have any idea what would happen next. It's a story about Jake's puppies, Jake Jr., Charlie, TV, Viola, and Kim Kil Whan. The story starts with the puppies fighting a mysterious dragon that captured Hot Dog Princes. Here ya go:**

Charlie flew up to the head of the giant dragon, carrying TV with her legs. Their fists grew to the size of its head and they both punched the dragon right in the face. Viola and Kim Kil Whan's swords slashed him, but he just laughed.

"Tiny puppies NO match to the dragon!" it roared. Suddenly, Jake Jrs ponytail grew gigantic, it punched one of the monsters legs and it fell.

Jake's puppies had changed a little since they were born. Jake Jr had decided she wanted to be addressed as Jaky, since the name Jake sounded 'too boyish for her.' They've all grown really big, about the size of Hot Dog Princess. Charlie was a little bit of a tomboy, Viola was totally a girly girl, Jaky was sorta in between. TV was still like the cutest little puff ball you've ever seen. Kil Whan did grow a beard, but a very short one. They were all like teenagers. Teenagers, who wanted to follow their dad and uncles footsteps to be adventurers.

The dragon laughed as it stood right back up again.

"Tiny puppies can't defeat me!" The dragon screamed. "You will never rescue Hot Dog Princess!"

HDP was sitting to the side in a cage screaming, "Help, help me!"

"Fine! You asked for it, pal!" Jaky screamed. The five of them transformed into the Super Pup. They yelled in unison, "핫도그에 공주 몸 이동!" (Move Hot Dog Princess into body!) and with that said, the princess teleported from the cage and into the middle of the Super Pup.

"What!" The dragon screamed. "That's impossible!"

"무지개 뱅!" (Rainbow Bang!) The Super Pup yelled. A rainbow orb appeared from the Super Pup and it exploded on the dragon, knocking him down and turning him all different colors. The Super Pup started spinning really fast. It spun towards the dragon and knocked him down until he was bruised and scratched. The Super Pup, still spinning, picked up the dragon, spun him around and threw him to _.

The Super Pup separated into the individual puppies again and they cheered for themselves.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Hot Dog Princess said. "That was amazing! I must know your names!"

"I'm Jaky," Jaky said. "And this is TV, Viola, Charlie and Kim Kil Whan."

"I must give you something in return!" Hot Dog Princess said. "Come to my kingdom. We will have a celebration!" The puppies looked at each other. Charlie shrugged.

"Why not?" She said to her brothers and sisters. The others nodded. "Okay, Princess. Show us your kingdom."

"This way," Hot Dog Princess said as she led the puppies to her kingdom.

* * *

"Did the dragon do the trick?" The shadowed creature asked. "Are the dogs dead?"

The little cat trembled in fear. "N-no ma'am/sir, they defeated the dragon."

"WHAT!" The creature screamed. "Make sure those dogs are killed, or you won't get full membership!"

"Yes, _," said _.

* * *

"Here it is!" Hot Dog Princess said. She pointed to a small, fenced circle of grass the size of a small backyard. The only thing in it was a little dog house.

"This is it?" Viola asked. "Like, this is the whole kingdom?"

"Yes," answered Hot Dog Princess. "Well, no, actually. When you saved my life from that dragon, I decided that you five would be the first non-hot dog people to see the REAL Hot Dog Kingdom." Hot Dog Princess opened the fence of the 'kingdom' and led them inside her small dog house. It was actually bigger on the inside than it looked. Hot Dog Princess shut the door to the house once all the puppies were in. She pushed a button on the wall and suddenly, the piece of floor they were standing on started descending down and down and down.

"Woah!" Jaky exclaimed. "Are we in an elevator?"

"Yes," HDP said. "The real Hot Dog Kingdom is-" the elevator came to a stop. "-underground." The doors of the elevator opened and the puppies stepped out to see where they were. They looked around them and saw a gigantic underground city. It was amazing. The buildings were very tall and decorated with signs. There were hot dog people coming out of buildings, hot dog knights marching, and hot dogs playing on a playground. All underground.

"Woooah," the puppies marveled at the kingdom. They had never known that the real Hot Dog Kingdom was underground. They didn't even know there WAS a Hot Dog Kingdom!

"Jaky, Charlie, Viola, TV, Kim Kil Whan," the princess said. "I present to you, the real Hot Dog Kingdom."

**Whats gonna happen next? What goes in the blanks? What does the mysterious creature want with Jakes kids? These are questions that YOU can answer, cuz i have no idea. If anyone wants to take over this story (adopt) and write the rest, just be the first to leave me a review! Just tell me in the review what the story's gonna be called, because I would love to read it! :D And yes, I know I should be writing more of M&RVO, (Mordecai and Rigby visit Ooo) but I just had to post this before I forgot. **

**Ionilove go bye bye.**


End file.
